


Thank You for this Meal

by Kakairuaddictwithapen



Category: Naruto
Genre: KakaIruWeek2019, M/M, Nantaimori, Prompt Fic, Sexy humor, Sushi, aka naked male body sushi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 00:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20591573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakairuaddictwithapen/pseuds/Kakairuaddictwithapen
Summary: Day three: Meals.





	Thank You for this Meal

“You want to try What now?”  
Iruka was no prude. He had a healthy sexual appetite, and he and Kakashi had been sleeping together for some months now. But this... this was just strange.  
“Maa, Ruka, nantaimori isn’t inherently sexual.”  
Iruka narrowed his eyes. “Everything is sexual with you Kakashi.”  
Kakashi stepped close, and whispered in his ear. “I just want to eat sushi off your naked body, there’s absolutely nothing sexy about that.”  
Iruka shivered, Kakashi, curse him! knew what his hot breath in his ear did to him. And, against his better judgment, he responded with, “Let me think about it.”

And that was how he ended up here, sprawled naked on their carefully covered bed, with lettuce and cold noodles tastefully (*unintended pun!*) covering his.. more delicate areas. He had stipulated that Kakashi had to handmade each piece of sushi and sashimi, and that he’d feed Iruka a bite whenever he asked. There was to be NO groping.   
Kakashi had looked crestfallen when Iruka had announced that rule, so with the patience only a loving partner possessed, he agreed that the could have sex afterward. This was simply a chaste, although tantalizing (*get it? Kinda Like Tantalus? Ok I’ll leave*) foreplay.   
Kakashi had carefully covered him, so that no food would actually come into contact with his bare flesh, (though Kakashi said he wouldn’t mind if it did, earning him a smack from Iruka.) and now he was gathering up the rest of the food, and a set of chopsticks. It was time for some fun. 

With skirting, teasing touches, Kakashi placed each roll onto Iruka. He was laying on his back, making it easier to lie still, and so that he could eat as well. Iruka raised an eyebrow when Kakashi brought out the wasabi, but didn’t say anything. He did let out a shriek of protest when he felt cold soy sauce pool in his belly button, but Kakashi held him down.   
“Don’t ruin all my hard work Sensei.”   
Iruka groaned, “but it’s cold!” And he could practically heard Kakashi smirk.   
“Just hold on Ru, I’ll warm you up soon enough.” 

It took him about twenty minutes to place everything just so, and by the time he was done, Iruka was painfully hard. Kakashi also wasn’t unaffected, but he wasn’t about to ruin his chances. If he was good, maybe Iruka would let him do this again. Or maybe next time he’d eat off Kakashi’s body. He shuddered at the thought. He felt Iruka tug on him, and say in a tight voice, “Get on with it Kashi.” Kakashi broke apart his chopsticks, and rolling his eyes heavenward, said, “Thank you for this meal.”   
And then pounced on his delectable sushi platter.

**Author's Note:**

> Surely this was supposed to be a sweet and fluffy prompt. So far I’ve read Kakashi meeting Naruto as Iruka’s BF, and Iruka having dinner with Sakumo. So sweet! (Those stories are in kakairuweek2019 collection, you have to go check them out!)  
But I got the idea of naked sushi, and it wouldn’t go away, so here we are.  
I’m not sorry.


End file.
